Adventure Time plus Vampire
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: Finn the Human and Jake the Dog are sent from the Land of Ooo to Yokai Academy on a mission to find and kill The Lich. But what happens when they meet a Vampire, a Succubus, a Snow-woman, and 2 Witches? Finn/Harem. And for some reason why it's rated T is because of the action, adventure, humor, romance, and also ecchi moments.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me but as you already know my name is now SpiritReaper42. Now if you're reading this, then that means I have edited this story and I wanted to make this the best as it already has. Some are the same but some are different. And if you want, you can check my profile for new OC's for future AV/R+V crossovers. So I hope you like the now remastered chapter of the story.**

**Adventure Time + Vampire**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Adventure Time. Adventure Time belongs to Cartoon Network and Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation.**

**Chapter 1: Two heroes, New adventure, and a Vampire**

Yokai Academy. A place where monsters are sent to learn how to live in harmony with the humans. But there is one rule that is so important at Yokai, it can be a problem, and that rule is "Any human who came near the school would be killed on sight".

It's a problem because the school's new student is 100% pure human.

That student was standing at a cliff side far away in distance of the academy. Around the student was a dark and strange lookin forest. Most of the trees were dead and rotton, skulls were found on the ground, and at the edge of the cliff was a pumpkin headed scarecrow with a sign that says "Yokai Private Academy". It was kinda like a scary movie or a scary book. Not even this student would fit with the background

The new student of the school is a boy. He was wearing a light-blue T-shirt (or as he would call it, baby blue "boy-style"), denim shorts, a green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, a pair of black shoes, and a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top. He also has grass on his right arm that is supposed to be a cursed grass sword. His eyes are blue, his hair was blond, and his skin is pale white. Right next to him is a male dog who is standing on two legs, he is average sized, his eyes are black with big white pupils, his skin is yellow-orange with jowls, and he wears transparent pants made of spider webs spun by pixies.

That boy's name is Finn (from where he's from, he's known as Finn the Human) and the dog is known as Finn's best friend and adoptive brother Jake (Jake the Dog).

Despite how tall Finn is and how short Jake is (Jake can morph into anything), Finn is 15 years old and Jake is 28.

Finn and Jake took a look around their surroundings. They weren't even fazed, shocked, or scared. They both turned their heads at the scarecrow.

Finn: So this is Yokai Academy? Not much, but I kinda like it. And what's with the scarecrow?

Jake: Ragady Princess could do better than that. I bet they were trying to scare us but here's what I think. *Jake lets out a short but loud fart at the scarecrow*

Finn &amp; Jake: *Laughing out loud*

Finn: *With a tear on his eye* Oh, Jake. You always do something rad as ever, even something like that.

Jake: *Chuckles a little* I know, but come on let's go, the school could be expecting you.

Finn: Yeah, I know.

As Finn and Jake started to walk to the academy, Finn was asking Jake a question.

Finn: You know what time is it, Jake?

Jake: You know it, Bro

Finn &amp; Jake: ADVENTURE TIME!

They started walking past the forest, they took a look around the scenery.

Finn: This place keeps getting weirder and weirder than I thought.

Jake: Yeah man. Weird forest, skulls everywhere, and flippin' tombstones. This place must really be for monsters.

Finn: Yeah. But remember Jake, PB said we can fight monsters that are evil, only if they do something that is evil. But more important, we have take down...you know.

Jake: Yeah and I wish I didn't know.

Finn &amp; Jake: *With wide eyes and serious looks* The Lich.

Finn started to have an idea because he realized something.

Finn: You should get inside my backpack, so that way the school won't find out or even get freaked out. I mean, you're not a monster. You're a magic dog.

Jake: Yeah, your right.

Jake had just morphed and got in to Finn's backpack and shrunk down so that way he won't be so heavy. But once Jake got inside, Finn heard a voice coming right at him.

?: Look out!

Finn: What? *Then realized who was coming at him* OH MY GLO-

As soon as the human was about to say glob, Finn got hit by a bike with whoever was riding it flying with him through the air before crashing back to the ground. Finn then felt his hand on something soft and smooth. He squeezed whatever it was and heard a soft squeak. Finn opened his eyes and saw that his hand was on someone's thigh!

Finn: *Gasp in shock as he removed his hand and started waving them* Oh glob! I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!

?: *With a soft reply* I'm so sorry! I got dizzy from anemia. Are you okay?

Finn lifted his head up to see who was he apologizing to. Sitting on the ground was a beautiful girl with pink hair that reminded him so much of Princess Bubblegum (except it's real hair), she had a black choker around her neck (which is possibly made of leather), what's resting on it is a little chain with a silver cross on it, on the middle is a red gem, and her attire was a green jacket with a red tie and a short skirt. She opened her eyes to see Finn, her emerald green eyes looked into his sparkling blue eyes.

Finn was really stunned to see her. He has known many girls in the Land of Ooo (even PB and Flame Princess) but none of them were like this one. His face started to turn red as he remember his hand touching her thigh. Then he remembers that she was apologizing to him.

Finn: *Politely* It's cool, no biggie. At least no one got injured.

He then walked towards her and held out his hand.

Finn: *Smiles* Let me help you up.

The pink-haired person looked at Finn's hand as if she was seeing if it was real or not.

?: *When smiling sweetly, then she took his hand* Thank you.

Finn helped her on her feet with ease but once she got back up, the girl just frozed, as if she got frozen by the Ice King (that part in Finn's thoughts). She started...sniffing?

Finn: *With a curious and confused looked* Are you feeling okay? You're acting a little weird.

He started sniffing the air but there's nothing. What was she smelling anyway?

?: *In a quiet voice* The scent of blood, *moves closer to Finn* I...I...I can't...

Finn's eyes widened and he starting to feel a little nervous.

Finn: The scent...of blood? Why was she smelling blood and starting to lose control? *Realizing something that started to get scared* WAIT A SEC, YOU'RE A-

?: I...I'm sorry. It's just 'cus...I'm a vampire.

And then she just bit Finn on the left side of his neck and started sucking his blood.

CHUU!

Finn: *Screaming in pain so loud, a whole bunch of bats started flying from the trees* OH MY GLOB, WHAT THE STINK!

The girl opened her eyes and moved away quickly.

?: *In embarrassment* I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm! Your blood was so good that I just couldn't help myself! *When bowing* Please forgive me.

After seeing all that, Finn started to soften. He realized that sometimes vampires don't turn others into vampires when sucking their blood. This is the first time he meets a vampire that is so young. He even figured that younger vampires can have trouble controlling their urges for blood and she didn't mean any ill intentions.

Finn: *Reassuring her* It's okay. I mean, whatever happens happened.

Just then, Jake started to come out of Finn's backpack with his powers. Finn and the girl were shocked to see him (The girl was shocked to see a dog that can morph and coming out of his backpack and Finn was shocked because Jake forgot what Finn told him)

Jake: Yo Finn, what happen? I was just taking a nap but I heard crashing and you screaming so loud and stuff. And what happen to your neck?

Jake took a look at his brother's neck and saw that he got a bite on him. Jake recognized that kind of bite.

Jake: *Freaking out* OH MY BLEEP-BLOP! DUDE, YOU GOT BITTEN BY A VAMPIRE!

Finn: *Yelling at his brother* Jake, I told you to stay inside my backpack, glob darn it! *Calms down* And I know I got bitten but it's okay. *Points Jake to the girl* She's the one that bit me but she didn't mean any harm. Besides, if I did turned into a vampire, I would've turn you into one 2 minutes ago.

Jake: Oh, sorry about that, man.

Jake started walking towards the girl and politely apologizing to her.

Jake: Sorry about scaring you and all. I'm just worried about my friend.

The girl then realized that Jake won't do any harm to her, so she started to forgive him.

?: *Smiled* Oh, it's okay. I'm just surprised to see a cute talking dog that can morph.

Jake: *Groans in anger because of that word cute* Hey I'm not cute! I'm Hot!

Finn knows this would happen so he grabbed Jake and told him to calm down.

Finn: Don't mind him. He just don't like being called cute, I mean this always happen to him.

?: Oh no, It's fine. I'll make sure I won't call him that anymore.

The girl then blushed a little while poking her index fingers together.

?: It's just that...your blood was so yummy.

Finn blushed at that kind of comment while Jake was getting scared about all that.

Finn: *In his thoughts* "I guess a hero's blood is pretty rare for any vampire".

Jake then grabbed Finn a little closer to him because Jake had a bad feeling that can be very important as finding and destroying The Lich.

Jake: *Whispering* Dude, are we really going to trust her? I don't really like the sound of what she just said.

Finn: Jake, quit being a total wuss about it. Just look at her, she's too sweet to be evil, just give her a chance. Besides, this will all be over as soon as we take down The Lich and go home.

Jake doesn't like the sound of that idea. But then again, Finn is right about the girl and the fact that they need to take down The Lich. So he smiled and nodded in agreement to accept Finn's honesty.

?: *Fiddling with her hands* Um, do you two...hate vampires?

Finn and Jake were surprised to hear something like that. They were scared at first because the first vampire they ever met was Marceline the Vampire Queen (who later became their vampire buddy). So they smiled at the girl to be able to cheer her up.

Finn: No way, vampires are so radical! *turns his head to Jake* Am I right, bud?

Jake: *Turns his head to Finn* Total support, man. *He and Finn exchange fist bumps*

The girl's face just broke into a smile after hearing amazing comments from them.

?: Really? You think that about vampires?

Finn &amp; Jake: *Grinning* Heck yeah we do!

?: Okay!

As The girl, Finn, and Jake walked towards the school, while she's pushing her bike next to her, she introduced herself sweetly.

?: My name is Moka Akashiya.

Finn and Jake both politely introduced themselves

Finn: My name is Finn.

Jake: And I'm Jake, Finn's older brother

Moka: *With confusion* Brother?

Finn: *With a nervous expression* It's kinda complicated.

Moka: Oh, okay. Well it's nice to meet you Finn and Jake. When the entrance ceremony is over, please talk to me more ok?

Finn: *With a small smile* Sure thing Moka.

Jake: I'm okay with that.

Moka: *Cutely* Right!

Moka hopped on her bike and pedaled away to the school.

Moka: See you later, Finn! Bye Jake!

Finn &amp; Jake: *Waving their hands at her* Bye!

Finn and Jake started walked towards the school.

Finn: You know what, I'm really starting to like her. I have a feeling that maybe...most of those monsters might be nice just like Moka.

Jake: *Having a thought to mess with Finn" Yeah, I bet you like her so much you're gonna be asking her out on a date.

Finn: *Blushing at the comment* What? No! That's not true at all!

Jake: Finn don't lie to me, man. I know what's going on but don't worry, I won't tell anybody or tell her. Only you, buddy.

Finn: Thanks, Jake. To be honest, I really like her but I don't want her to know that just yet.

Jake: It's alright bro. All you need to do is to get know her until the right moment comes out on you, and then BAM! You tell her how you feel. Besides, you're a good kid with a kind and pure heart, man.

Finn: Yeah!

Then comes a flashback and where we are is none other than the Land of Ooo in another dimension. 2 hours before, there was a kingdom made out of candy called the Candy Kingdom. Inside the kingdom, was a castle, and inside it was Finn and Jake themselves.

Finn was wearing the same gear, weapon, and clothing. But what's different about him is that his eyes look more like black dots on his face, and he's a little bit shorter and chubby. And Jake is still the same as always. The two brothers were encountered by a humanoid princess whose hair is made out of bubblegum, her skin is pale pink, and her dress is even dark pink. Her name is Princess Bubblegum.

PB: Finn the Human. Jake the Dog. Thanks for coming over here. I always believe you two won't let me down.

Finn: Sure thing, PB. We always follow our hero codes.

Jake: Yeah. So what's the emergency, Princess?

PB: *With a worried expression* The Lich King has returned.

Finn &amp; Jake: *With wide eyes* THE LICH IS BACK?!

PB: Yes. But the good news is that he is not in Ooo anymore.

Finn and Jake sigh softly with happiness.

PB: The bad news is...he is in another dimension.

Jake: *With a confused look* How is that bad?

PB: How bad is it is the reason why I called you here. Come with me.

Finn and Jake had followed her around the halls to find the princess' lab. Once they got there, PB showed the two heroes her new invention. It almost look like a tall grey looking box but it has a whole lot of buttons inside and lights on the outside with a metallic door with lock that no one can go through. Finn and Jake looked at it in awe.

Finn &amp; Jake: *With wide sparkling eyes* Whoa! So cool!

PB: I know, right? This device can allow you to go through any dimension you want and then take you back whenever you want. You see, I manage to track down The Lich and what I found out is that dimension, is a bunch of humans and monsters which means there's real power, strength, speed, and *groans* magic. But only monsters can have that.

Finn: *Excited and worried (He's excited because that there's a dimension where humans are alive and he's worried that there's a lot of monsters)* What could The Lich want in a dimension like that?

PB: The Lich wants to get stronger and once he does, both Ooo and that dimension will be destroyed by that monster.

Finn: *Slams his fist on the wall with anger* I won't let that happen! PB, I'll do this mission. Tell me what to do and I'll do it!

Jake: Count me in too! I'm not gonna just sit here while my brother haves all the fun and action!

Finn: Thanks, dude.

PB: Awesome. But before you go, I have a plan that'll help get in to stealth mode and tell you the side affects on Finn.

Finn: What is it, PB?

PB: When I was in that dimension, I met a man who told me that there was a high school filled with monsters that need to learn how to live in harmony with humans, and that he is the headmaster.

Jake: That's cool and all, but what does that has anything to do with Finn and the mission?

PB: Well, right after I told him about you, Finn and The Lich and his plan, he had a plan to enroll Finn to the school called Yokai Academy. But there's a problem.

Finn: *With a curious look* What's that, Princess?

PB: *With a worried look* By the time you get to the school, they will tell you the rules. And the side affect is...Finn your body will morph once you go to that dimension just like my body had, except Jake.

Finn: *With a worried expression* What?

PB: But don't worry, you won't have amnesia, lose your clothing, or lose your weapons. It's only temporary. But never tell anyone about your true form, it's one of the rules that is the reason why you need to keep a low profile.

Finn: *Sighs calmly* Okay! *looks at Jake* What time is it?

Finn &amp; Jake: ADVENTURE TIME!

Finn and Jake followed the instructions Princess Bubblegum had told on how to use the machine and once the two brothers got in, PB has a few last piece of information she needed to tell them.

PB: Once you get to the school, the headmaster would like to see you, he said that you are allowed to wear whatever you want but other students can't because one of the rules is that they must wear uniform only! There are some monsters that are innocent but some are evil, so if they do something evil, do what you want! And vampires don't suck on anything with the color red, just pure blood, so watch out!

Finn &amp; Jake: You got it!

PB: See you guys soon and good luck!

The princess has turned on her machine, activated the location, and then pulled the switch. A dark portal came out and pulled the two screaming boys inside to send the to another dimension.

(Back to where we are)

Finn and Jake made it to the school and right after the went inside, they met the headmaster. He told Finn that there are no dogs allowed on campus. But the good news is, he gave Jake a contract for personal services to go with Finn wherever and whenever he wants. The two brothers were excited because they wanted to hang out with each other in a school like this (and also because it has something to do with the mission).

Finn and Jake went to their classroom. The classroom number was 193 or something. They both enters the classroom and saw that the girls are wearing the same uniform as Moka, and the boys are wearing the similar jacket but with brown pants.

Finn knows that he's not in uniform but the school said he can wear whatever. He has gotten plenty of stares from his classmates, even comments.

"You see this guy?"

"He's asking for so much trouble!"

"That's not fair! Why do we have to wear this trash while he wears that?!"

"He's actually really cute, even with that hat on."

"Look how cute his walking dog is."

"I wonder if he's single?."

Finn and Jake aren't really liking about the boys talking trash about Finn.

Jake: Jeez, man. That is not the kind of words we were expecting. But on the bright side, those girls are really into you.

Finn: I know, but let's just get this over with so we can hang out with Moka. And wipe the floor out of The Lich.

Finn was preparing everything on his desk with the help of Jake. When they were finished, Jake got on the desk and shrunk down into the size of an eraser (The students were shocked to see a dog that can walk on two legs, talk, and morph into anything),and then they looked at the homeroom teacher. She had on a spaghetti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blond but tuffs of it looked like cat ears. A tail stuck out from under her skirt. Jake knows what kind of monster she could be.

Jake: *Growls like other dogs do and whispered* I hate cats.

Finn: *Calms his brother down while whispering* Easy there, Jake. We don't want to make a scene.

The teacher: *With a cheerful voice* Hello, everyone and welcome to Yokai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!

Finn: *With a smile on his face* Wow, she seems nice. Now that is one of the coolest teachers I want to learn from.

Jake: Yeah, I guess this cat is alright with me.

Finn was laughing silently after hearing that comment.

Nekonome: I think you all already know this but this is a school built for monsters to attend.

Finn and his brother was paying attention because it might help them figure out how to survive the school in order to take down The Lich.

Nekonome: *Cheerfully as she was tapping on the board* Our current problem is that the Earth has come under the control of humans. In order for us monsters to continue to to survive, we have no choice but to peacefully coexist with the humans. At this academy, you will be studying "How to coexist with humans"!

Finn smiled widely and filled with happiness because his own kind from this dimensional can be safe and sound after all (Finn is the last human in Ooo when humans were extinct). Jake was even proud too.

Nekonome: So for that reason, you will all live your lives at this academy in human form. Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as Human! You are never allowed to reveal your 'true form' understand?

Finn: So that's why PB told us about being in stealth mode for this.

Jake: Oh dang, man. If everyone finds out that you're a human, who knows what happen.

Finn: Jake calm down. We don't know what might happen to me. But for now we need to keep listening to this in order to find out.

A voice next to Finn and Jake started to say something.

?: Yo teach, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans?

The two brothers turned their attention to the one who just said that.

?: And in case of the beautiful woman, better to molest them?

Finn and Jake are ticked off to hear all that, so they got off the desk went to the guy, the grass on Finn's right arm became retractable grass sword so sharp and magical, it managed to cut a small piece of the guy's hair while Jake morphed his hands into big hammers.

Finn: YOU TAKE THAT BACK, UGLY! OR I'M GONNA PUT YO FACE INTO A HIGH CLASS SURGERY!

Jake: *Supporting Finn* You tell him, buddy! And as for you, *in a deep voice* You wanna hunt down humans, you gotta hunt down us! YOU PUKE-FACED PUNK!

Everybody was in very shock to see what did Finn and Jake just did, even scared to hear those words. This guy thinks he himself could do better, he was of large size with slicked brown hair but (as Finn just called him) an ugly face. The guy frowned when he took in the two brothers appearance before it turned to a sneer. He was about to say something to Finn and Jake when Ms. Nekonome continued talking.

Nekonome: Incidentally, here at Yokai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here.

Finn &amp; Jake: *High-fived each other with excitement* Ah yea-yeah!

They went back to their desk to hear the rest, but they have no regrets on what they just did.

Nekonome: Since this academy is a sacred world, to those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death on them.

Finn &amp; Jake: *With wide eyes in shock* WHAT?!

Jake: *Whispering to Finn* Finn this is bad. You'll never survive this place if they found out you're a human. They'll even kill me too for traveling with one.

Finn: *Whispering back* Jake I won't let that happen. As soon as these monsters finds out that The Lich could try and destroy this school, they might need me. Even if they did found out I'm a human. We just need to keep an eye on the school until then.

Just when Finn and Jake are still arguing over the fact that the school would kill humans the moment they see them, a familiar voice came by.

?: I'm sorry! After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school.

Nekonome: *Kindly* Oh, that's fine. Just take a seat.

?: Ok!

Finn and Jake had snapped out of their argument as they recognized that voice. So they look up and their faces turned into a surprised one (Finn was more surprised). It was Moka.

Finn: Oh grob, It's Moka.

Jake: *Grinning because this might be good for Finn* Dude it must be fate that got you two in the same class together.

Finn: *Blushing* No, it must be a coincidence.

As the human and the dog were about to argue again (this time it has something to do with Moka), all the boys took a look at Moka.

Guy #1: Who is she? S...such flowing hair. Beautiful eyes!

Guy #2: Whoa, nice! Even if it's just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl.

All boys: She's too hot! I'm so happy to be in the same class with her!

Finn: *Frowning* Man it's like living in another world filled with Ice Kings.

Jake: *Frowning as well* Yeah you're right. Those dweebs don't even have the brain to respect her.

Finn noticed the nervous look on Moka's face as the boys started getting up from their desks to see her better. So he got up from his desk.

Finn: *Nicely* Yo Moka. It's me Finn, looks like we're in the same class after all.

Moka: *Blinked* Finn? *Then notices Jake* Jake?

She then looked to see Finn standing there. She suddenly flew at him and wrapped around him.

Moka: *Excitedly as she hugged him* Fiiiinnn! I can't believe we're in the same class!

Finn: *His face started to turn red* Oh my glob, Moka wait a minute. I just wanted to-

Finn was interrupted by a bunch of shouting perverted Ice King juniors (get it? LOL!).

All guys: AAAAAAAH! WHAT'S WITH THIS GUY? WHAT'S HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HER?

Further away the punk looking guy licked his lips.

?: *Quietly* Hmmmmmm.

After class was over, Finn felt a little weird. Moka was dragging him through the school, her arm wrapped around his. He shot a look at Moka, and she was really happy.

Finn: *In his thoughts* "Wait, am I Moka's first friend or something? Because she really has gone banunununus." (See the episode "Card Wars" or whatever)

Moka: Hey, Finn! Isn't this school great?

Finn: *Smiles* Are you kidding? It's mathematical.

Moka giggled at what Finn said, which it made him blush a little. Moka then looked at Jake and wondered if he like the academy (What? Jake was with them the whole time. Plus he wanted to stay by Finn through this adventure and because of the whole monster killing human problem).

Moka: What about you, Jake? Do you think this school is great?

Jake: *Morphs into Finn and mocks him* Are you kidding? It's mathematical.

Finn: *Getting mad at him* Dude, what the bjork! That is so not cool man!

Jake: *Laughs a little* Come on Finn, I'm just messing with you. Besides you know it's funny.

Finn: *Laughs* Yeah you're right. It's really funny.

All three of them were laughing at what Jake just did. Finn had really forgotten about the black blood issue, so he realized that Jake was trying to put him in a good mood and have some fun.

Finn: *Lets his hand out to Moka* Well milady, shall we get going?

Moka giggled again and gave Finn her hand as they continued walking again.

Guy #1: Hey! Do you see that girl?

Guy #2: Whoa! I've never seen such a hottie!

Guy #3: Wait! Who's the guy holding her hand?

Guy #4: That guy! Is so dead! (I'm not gonna keep counting every character for every chapter)

While Moka was unaware of what was being said about her but Finn and Jake, they were not. They both started get angry but Finn was angrier, that all of the boys were nothing but Ice King-like perverts, With Moka being polite and innocent, any guy would take advantage of her. So Jake grow his hands, punch all the boys, and then turned back to normal without everyone noticing.

Finn: *Gives Jake a thumbs up and said in his thoughts* "I swear, if those jerks think I would let them lay a hand on Moka-"

?: Hmm, such a pretty one.

That voice snapped Finn out of his thoughts. His eyes were narrowed. and it was that punk from before. Now that he wasn't sitting down, Finn had a good look and knew what he was going to do. But he ignored the hero and focused his attention on Moka.

?: You're called Moka Akashiya are you not? I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya. Nice to meet you.

Finn was growling with anger while Jake helps him out as the human was holding onto Moka's hand tight. He and his brother noticed that everyone in the hallway went quiet.

Saizou: *Grabs Finn by his shirt and yank him up* By the way, why is a beautiful girl like yourself associating with a guy like this? Is it because of that mutt? That hat? Or was it because of that thing we saw earlier while he has to play hero? (Saizou ment The Lich)

As the two brothers were about to do something, a few comments got in the way.

"I know him. That's Saizou Komiya!"

"He's one of those ill mannered rouge monsters"

"He sounds like a ladies man, from all the human women he molested."

Finn &amp; Jake: *Frozed in shocked and in their thoughts* "He molested women?!" *Finn grew angrier and angrier*

Saizou was ignoring all the comments from the crowd. He smiled as he pointed himself.

Saizou: Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere and have some fun?

Finn has had enough of this. So he extend his grass sword again while Jake morph his hands into big anvils. And they found the perfect moment to use their weapons. But Finn's blue eyes for some reason has started to glow.

Saizou: *As he's moving closer to Moka* Well? What do ya say?

Moka: W-Wha...?

SLASH, WHAM, AND BAM!

The next thing everyone saw was Saizou landing on the ground, cluching his bloody mouth, a few of his teeth were on the floor, even his chest was bleeding. He looked up to see what had hit him. And standing in front of Moka was Finn and Jake. He saw that Finn's eyes were glowing.

Moka: *Surprised* Finn?

Saizou: *He got back on his feet and growls at Finn* What the hell do you think you're doing?

Finn: *With a heroic attitude* QUIET, PSYCHO!

It made everyone jumped, including Moka (except Jake, he usually heard words like that during their adventures in Ooo).

Finn: I'm going to say this once, Stay away from the humans and stay away from Moka. *His eyes got brighter as he points his sword at Saizou* Or glob darn it, I'll slaughter you and feed you to the crows!

All the students gasped in shock at what Finn said to Saizou. Even Moka's eyes widened, and was softened. The tone in his voice was protectiveness and heroic. It made her blush, which also made her feel special.

Jake: Dang. Hardcore, man. *Smiled anyway* But I like the sound of that. *Looks at Finn's eyes with a curious look* Hey Finn, what's up with your eyes?

Finn: *Snapped as he wonders what Jake is talking about" What do you mean bro?

Jake: Your eyes are glowing man. Didn't you know that just now?

Finn: *Confused* No, I didn't. And if what you say is true, then it must be the first time that ever happen to me.

Jake: Hold on.

Jake got inside his little brother's backpack then got back out to hand Finn a mirror so he could see for himself. Finn took a look at his reflection and he was surprised.

Finn: Holy shmow! My eyes are glowing. Glowin' like a mine filled with diamonds, son. Wow-cow-chow!

Jake: Yeah it is!

Saizou was annoyed and angry at what Finn had said to him. He actually had the nerve to attack and even threaten him. As Finn got into his battle stance with Jake, the fight was about to begin, but Moka grabbed him.

Moka: I'm having fun with Finn right now! *She grabbed Finn and started running off*

Finn &amp; Jake: *As Finn's eyes stop glowing* What?!

Saizou: *Growls at Finn* Just watch. *Wipes the blood away* I never allow such a nice women like her to escape.

Once they ran far enough, Moka let Finn go.

Moka: That was surprising wasn't it?

Jake: Moka why did you pull Finn away from the beginning of the fight?

Finn: Yeah. I mean what the bjork? I could have made that ugly psycho jerk do the split like DO THE SPLIT!

Moka froze when they asked her that. She looked down to the ground while she plays with her fingers.

Moka: Finn I don't want you to get hurt.

Finn: Wait, what?

Moka: *Quietly* To me, that's...that's really special. I've never had a friend before, and I don't want to lose the first one I've ever made. And who could forget Jake?

The two brothers were softened by those words. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. So Finn walked over to Moka and hugged her.

Moka: *Surprised while blushing* Finn?

Finn: *Softly* Don't worry, I am very capable of taking care of myself. But I'm not going anywhere. *In his thoughts* "Not until I kill The Lich."

Moka was crying tears of joy as she hugged Finn back.

Moka: Thank you.

After a moment had passed, Finn and Moka realized that they were still hugging each other and pulled away. Both of them were blushing while Jake just sat there, eating his popcorn, and laughing like it was some kind of romantic comedy.

Finn: *With a curious look* Jake, where did you get that bag of popcorn?

Jake: *Points at Finn's backpack* It was in your backpack.

Moka: Finn.

Finn: Yeah?

Moka: *Happily* Thanks for letting me suck your blood! *With stars in her eyes* You should be proud of yourself! There's not any other blood I drank before from those transfusion packs!

Finn: *Shocked* What the hey-hey?

Jake: Whoa whoa whoa, hold on just a minute! *Looks at Moka and then speaks nicely* Look, me and Finn here are glad that you're happy and all but for the record, Finn did not let you suck his hero blood juice. You just did it without his permission and stuff.

Finn pinches Jake's arm for being too honest. Jake felt that it really hurts to be pinched like that.

Jake: Ow! Hey what the puke was that for, man?!

Finn: *Grinning while he was acting innocent* What was what for, Jake? I don't even know what you're talking about.

Moka then started laughing a little.

Finn: Huh? What's so funny, Moka?

Moka: *Blushing* I'm just glad to meet someone like you.

Finn then felt his cheeks burning

Finn: *In his thoughts* "Holy shmow! She's as awesome as I ever thought!"

On the rest of the day, Finn and Moka were always together (even though Jake is behind them). Finn and Jake's eyes widened when they felt a magic spiritual pressure (they used to be wizards). Their eyes are narrowed to Moka's cross (they don't know what it is). Moka then noticed that the two brothers were staring at her Rosario.

Moka: You two wanna know about my Rosario?

Finn: *Confused* Rosario? *Then realizes what she means* Oh yeah. Lay it down, Moka.

Jake: Yeah I wanna know about it too.

Moka: Well you see, I wear this Rosario for a reason.

Finn and Jake: Why?

Moka: Because if I take this Rosario off, I become a real, scary vampire.

Finn and Jake: Oh grob, really?/Dang, really?

Moka: Rosaries have the effect of sealing off vampires power. Since in my original I was hated and caused conflict, I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire power sealed.

Finn looked at the Rosario in a surprised expression. As he took a closer look, the gem begins to glow red while his eyes starting to glow again. He then looked at Moka who was next to him as his eyes stopped glowing.

Finn: Moka?

Moka: *blushing as she put her hands on Finn* Even if our powers are sealed, we do still end up craving blood.

She was about to put her fangs on the hero's neck but Finn stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. Then he gently pushes Moka back away.

Moka: Finn?

Finn: Jake, I think it's best that if we tell her the truth.

Jake: *Shocked* What?! Finn you can't serious with this!

Finn: Look man, I want to be more honest, and I can't put her life on the line for this mission.

Moka: Mission?

Finn: Moka, we need to talk.

Finn asked Moka if she hated humans. The reason why he was asking her because he and Jake wanted to come clean. When she answered yes and told them the story about how she even hated humans, the two brothers told her where they're from. They even told her about The Lich and the mission.

Moka: Wait, what does this have to do with me hating humans?

FInn: *With a serious look* Because on Ooo, I am the last of the species that no longer existed because of The Lich. As a baby I was found and raised by Jake's parents, my parents, Joshua and Margaret who later died. *With tears in his eyes* My name is Finn, and I...am a HUMAN!

Moka was shocked to hear that, she thought Finn could be lying because no human has ever been able to come to the academy. But when she saw the tears in his eyes, he couldn't be lying. She felt really sorry for Finn being the last human being from where he's from.

Jake: *With a worried expression* Finn you alright, man?

Finn: *Wipes the tears* I...I need to be alone right now!

Finn started running away from both Moka and Jake into the woods. He felt disappointed for putting everyone on the line just to kill The Lich and ending this mission.

Jake &amp; Moka: Finn!

Jake: *Morphs into a horse and then looks at Moka* Moka, I'll go get Finn. You should get to your dorm right now and be safe. *Runs off* Finn wait up!

Finn kept running and running into the forest. He figure this could be his biggest mistake, but he did it for a good reason. As soon as he kept running, Jake came out of nowhere to stop him.

Finn: Jake?!

Jake: Look Finn, I'm upset as you are but we could figure this out, we could figure out how to stop The Lich, we could figure out-

Finn: *Interrupting Jake* Figure out what, Jake?! I can't do anything right because I put people's lives on the line! But you, your life is always on the line yet you could handle everything! Your faster, stronger, and even magical. It's the reason why you could do better!

Jake morphed his hands and grabs his little brother roughly.

Jake: You take that back, man! You know part of that is not true!

He puts Finn down gently.

Jake: I may be those things you said about me but I am not better than you. You're an awesome adventurer who never gave up on anything even if it's too much for ya. So glob darn it, don't give up on this one, man.

Finn: *He got back to his hero attitude* You're right, Jake. All that could be The Lich talking with his crummy mind control stuff, weak magic, and dirty tricks. There's no way I'm giving up on this adventure!

Jake: *Excited* Now that is what I'm talking about out, bro! *He then got curious* Wait a sec, why do I have the feeling that I forgot something?

Then a certain girl voice started to scream.

?: FIIIIIINNNNNN!

Finn: *As he got angry* That ugly psycho jerk has gone to far!

Finn got on to Jake right after The dog morphed into a bigger dog and went off so that way, they could get there on time. In the forest Moka was running from Saizou who was chasing after her, she then stopped surrounded by tombstones.

Saizou: *As he was unbuttoning his shirt* Oh man, *while he was licking his lips* whenever I see a cute girl, I just get wild up!

Moka was trembling with fear as Saizou got closer and closer to her.

WHACK!

Saizou was sucker punched in the face and landed on the ground. Moka's eyes widened at who it was that just saved her.

Moka: Finn?

Finn: *With his eyes glowing and filled with hatred* Ugly psycho, I thought I told you to stay away from Moka!

Saizou: *Growls at Finn as he got back to his feet* You know what? I'm sick and tired of you always getting in my way!

Finn: *Messing with Saizou* Yeah, it's pretty math...you psychopath!

Saizou: *Snarls at Finn* That's it!

Saizou's body then grew bigger and became more muscular, which caused his shirt to rip off. It snapped The adventurer back to reality.

Saizou: *Laughs* Now then, let's see what you got, hero!

Finn: *As he extends his grass sword* Alright! *He gives Saizou a face that tells him to come and get some* BRING IT ON!

Saizou then came charging at Finn, but...

BAM!

A 1,000 pound yellow-orange medicine ball hit him right in the kisser, and then Finn kicks him in the gut sending him flying to a nearby tree. The ball came back to the hero, and it turns out to be none other than Jake the Dog.

Moka: *With wide eyes while in her thoughts* "Wow! Finn is incredible! He sure is strong, and brave!"

Finn was not even using 100% of his training with Rattleballs back on Ooo. He was actually showing that compared to his size, Finn was stronger than guys like Saizou. Saizou got back on his feet and charged at the human and landed a punch on him. Unfortunately, Finn stopped it with his bare hand like it was nothing.

Saizou: *His eyes widened in shock* What the hell?

Finn: *Smirks* Get ready for an uppercut, you dog!

Finn gave Saizou his heroic uppercut which sent him flying. Jake came out of nowhere and grabbed the monster, forcing him to come back to the ground. The dog then used a big elbow drop on him. He picked up Saizou allowing Finn to use a roundhouse kick to send him back to the ground. Moka was watching the fight in admiration.

Finn: *Puts away his grass sword knowing that he doesn't need it* Glad that's over.

Jake: *Nods in agreement* Yeah, this fight is getting boring anyway.

Saizou: *Grins at Finn and Jake* Think again!

He picked up some dirt and threw it at the two brothers' eyes. The human and the dog were wiping their eyes, which Saizou took advantage of it by pushing Jake out of way and kicks Finn sideways. That blow sent him crashing through tombstones and trees.

Moka: *As she ran towards Finn* Finn!

Finn then got back up without feeling anything. No scratches or bruises, except for the dirt and the loss of his hat. It allowed his incredible blond hair to be exposed, even Moka was blushing to see it. But Finn felt some blood coming from his face but was shocked to see that it was black blood.

Finn: *In his thoughts* "What the check? Is this black blood?" *Glares at Saizou* So, ya like using dirty moves? Then use this!

Finn had just did what he usually does, he spat at Saizou. They were 25 feet from each other but for some reason, Finn can spit very long distances. As Saizou was getting the spit off his face, Finn got out his grass sword again but this time he was getting the root sword from his backpack. When the human grabbed what he thought he was looking for, he heard something snapped. As he looked at his hand, he saw Moka's Rosario. Finn then turns his attention to her. All of a sudden the whole ground began to tremble and shake.

Saizou: What's happening?

Finn: *In his thoughts* "Could it be her true vampire form?"

Jake: *As he walk to Finn* Yo Finn, what I'd miss?

Finn points to Moka showing his older brother what's going on.

Jake: Ooohhhhhh.

The two brothers' eyes widened as they saw Moka being covered in dark aura. Her body began to change, her hair turned silver, and her fangs were more visible. When her transformation was finished, she looked at Finn and Jake with her crimson eyes.

Moka: *In a deeper voice* Finn and Jake, Thank you for protecting my other half *as she turns her attention to attention to Saizou* but this is my fight.

Finn: *Stares at her and then let out a grin* Yeah whateves, just make sure he learns his lesson.

Jake: *Despite being scared* Yeah, and give him more pain and stuff. He earns it.

Moka: *Smirks at them* Believe me, I will.

Saizou: *In fear* I-It's just like the legends says! That silver hair, red eyes, and intense energy! This is the power of an S-Class monster...A VAMPIRE!

Finn: That's what scares you?! Dude, you're a total wuss!

Jake: We beat you so bad, ya got all Jacked up but you're scared to fight a vampire?!

Moka: *Frowns at Saizou* Scum like you disgust me, so much! *She ran towards him* It's time for you to know your place!

She then roundhouse kicked him which sent him flying.

Saizou: Yes ma'am, I know my place. *Faints*

The Inner Moka then started walking towards Finn.

Finn: *Grinning widely* Shmow-zow! That vampire is awesome!

Jake: *Forgot about being scared* Yeah she is! *Then he remembers something* Here's your hat brother.

Finn: *He grabs it and put it on his head* Thanks brother.

Moka: *Smiles at Finn* For a human you really know how to fight. I'm impressed but how long have you been fighting like that?

Finn: I've been fighting ever since I was young, it's really mathematical. I could even tell you about all my adventures with Jake.

Moka: I'd like that. *She took the Rosario from him* Take care of the other me.

She winked at Finn, which cause him to blush while Jake was trying to hold out his laughter. She then reconnected the Rosario to her choker. And with that the innocent Moka which the human and the dog first met returned to normal.

Finn: Moka?

Moka then opened her eyes and looked at Finn.

Moka: *Happily as she hugs him* Finn!

Finn: *Sighs calmly* Man am I glad to see you back to normal.

Jake: Yeah you scared us like nothing.

Finn pinches Jake again.

Jake: Ow!

Moka got closer to Finn while she blushes. Finn also blushed when he saw this.

Moka: Finn...

Finn: Yeah?

Moka: Thank you for being my friend and also, your blood is really good!

The human knowing what could happen next, so Finn checked his neck and the next thing he noticed the black blood was gone. So he moved his hat out of the way.

Finn: Go right ahead Moka, I'm wide open.

Moka: *Surprised and excited* Really?! HURRAY!

CHUU!

She digs her fangs into Finn's neck causing him to scream in pain so loud again while Jake covered his ears.

Jake: *To himself* I wonder how much Finn could keep up before all this is over?

Unknown to them reveals to be The Lich hiding and noticed how strong Finn is, and the fact that Moka could transform into a vampire. He thinks this could exciting and bad to witness any of it.

The Lich: So you did manage to become stronger after all? *Smiles* Well I guess I should keep this plan going. Finn, I'll see you real soon. *Disappears*

**Well that was an unsuspecting ending wasn't it? But just wait until you get to see the next chapter. Who will be the next monster to meet Finn the Human and Jake the Dog? What will The Lich do now? What secrets lie on the black blood Finn has? Find out next time on Adventure Time + Vampire!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure Time + Vampire **

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Adventure Time. Adventure Time belongs to Cartoon Network and Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation. **

**Chapter 3: The Dream, The Black Blood, and The Succubus **

On top of the roof of the academy, the sky was at it's dark green color, there was a battle and it was rough. The only ones standing was Finn and The Lich but unknown to the human, The Lich had a new transformation. He looks more like a human but his powers have gotten stronger, his hair was a long dark blue hair, his skin looked more alive and with grey skin color, his eyes are dark green, he still has his curled horns but one of them grew back in perfect shape, and he still wears that robe.

The Lich: So Finn, you still think that a foolish child like you could ever have a chance to defeat me? Then show me.

Finn: *While his eyes are glowing and filled with anger* Lich, you have gone too far now! I defeated you once, I will defeat you again! You psychopath monst-

Finn then felt something bad inside his body. It hurts him so bad and painful, and it was because of the black blood reacting inside. It reacted so much, Hudson Abadeer's amulet somehow appears around the human's neck, it somehow transforms Finn into a demon just like back at that incident when he and Jake were rescuing Marceline back the Nightosphere. Demonic Finn has awoken and stared at the eyes of The Lich.

Demonic Finn: The Lich...YOUR SOUL...BELONGS TO ME!

Demonic Finn was charging at The Lich with all his power he can use but somehow the human version of the undead wizard disappear with his new magic, then he appeared behind the demonic hero.

The Lich: *Disappointed* You really disappoint me do you Finn? Even with that demon energy, you are still a foolish child!

As Demonic Finn turns around, The Lich has used his magic and strength in his hand to go through Finn's heart, letting the hero die a demon. A few seconds right after the demon hero falls to the ground, a dark void appeared out of no where, with the image of original version of The Lich screeching evily causing Finn to fall off his bed screaming in fear loudly. (Wait, did I say bed?)

Jake: *Waking up rapidly* Yo Finn, what happened?!

It turns out Finn was actually sleeping on a bed , while wearing his red footie pajamas just like back at Ooo (only when if it's time to go to bed) and his hat, in his dorm of Yokai Academy. Yup, Finn the Human was dreaming the whole time. Jake was sleeping on Finn's desk where the human study and do his homework.

Finn: *Realizing that he was dreaming* I...I had this terrible dream. It felt real and stuff.

Jake: Well what is it?

Finn: Remember that I told you about the black blood from yesterday?

He told Jake about it because as his older brother, Jake is the only person Finn could ever trust with situations like this. Or at least if Finn wants to talk about it with others.

Jake: Yeah?

Finn: Well in my dream, we were on the roof of the school, fighting against The Lich. It was me, you, Moka, Marceline, and a group of female monsters. The Lich looked more like a human, but more stronger.

Jake: So it was more of a final battle?

Finn: Yeah but it gets worse. All of them were wiped out even you Jake, except me. While I was about take him out, the black blood reacted and took control over me, and somehow Hudson Abadeer's amulet got on my neck, and transformed me into a demon.

Jake: *Remembers the last part* Just like back at the Nightosphere, except the amulet appearing never happen before.

Finn: Exactly, but when I was about to take his soul, The Lich somehow...killed me.

Jake: *With a worried expression* Oh man, what if that dream could be real? *He then remembers one thing* Wait was the Cosmic Owl there?

Finn: I don't think the Cosmic Owl even exist in this dimension.

Jake: Then that means we don't even know if it's a vision or just a dream.

Finn: Yeah you're right. And I don't even know who were those girls, but I do know that 3 out of 4 of them goes to the school, I even wonder how did Marcy even get here?

Jake: Hey bro since you're early, how about you get ready for your second day school? We could figure this out later if you want.

Finn: Oh my glob I forgot.

An hour later, Finn and Jake were walking to school already for another adventure (Jake was actually in Finn's right shirt pocket right after he shrunk down). A student said something that causes the human to turn around.

Guy #1: Hey look! It's Moka!

Finn and Jake sighed in serious disappointed because all of the guys in this school were complete perverts. Moka was coming towards the school, and all the guys were eyeing her.

Guy #2: She looks stunning as ever!

Guy #3: She's so dazzling and sweet!

Moka just walked past the boys and was not even paying attention to them as the hearts started to appear around them guys like them.

Both (Finn and Jake): *Politely* Yo Moka, good morning!

Moka then noticed Finn walking to school with Jake in his pocket, so she latched herself at Finn's shoulder, and it made his face turned pink.

Moka: *Sweetly* Good morning, Finn! *Politely* And good morning to you, Jake.

All three guys: *Shocked* WHAT?!

Guy #1: Uwaaaaa! There's a guy with Moka?

Guy #2: Him again? What the hell is his relationship with Moka?

Guy #3: He's really gonna pay for this!

Finn: *Whispering to Jake* Jeez, those dweebs are more into Moka's looks and not the type of person she is. And what the bjork is the word hell anyway? (In Ooo, people never said words like those before)

Jake: *Whispering to Finn* I don't know but I agree with everything you said about those punks.

While the two brothers were about to say something else, Moka was getting close to Finn's face.

Finn: *While blushing a little* What the?

Moka: *Gives Finn a smile* What's with you, silly? *As she grabbed his hand and walked together* Come on! Let's go!

All three guys: *With tears coming down* Awwww!

Guy #2: Now they're holding hands?

Guy #3: Noooooooooo!

Jake punched the three guys while Finn was the only one noticing...again but unknown to them, a girl was hiding behind a billboard as she saw Finn and Moka walking off, as she gives a smirk.

Moka: Finn, I know it must be hard being the only human here, just like how I'm the only vampire here. *With a blush on her face* If there's anything I can do tell me okay?

Finn: *Blinked at what Moka said* Thanks, but I'm pretty sure you don't have to do that. Besides, I got Jake by my side. Am I right, brother?

Jake: *As he and Finn exchange fist bumps* You said it, brother.

Moka: *Blushing* I...I know I don't have to. But I want to, because...

Moka was now face to face with Finn, as she closes her eyes and her lips were parted. Finn's face started to turn red and his eyes widened for a moment but knew what was going on.

Moka: *Sighs* Oh no. Whenever I'm around you, I just want to suck your blood.

She then brought her head down to the human's right neck and bit into it.

_**CHUU! **_

It caused him to scream in pain again but the dog covered the human's mouth with his morphed hands so no one can hear.

Moka: *Bashful at what she did* I'm sorry. It's just because your aroma is so good, I had to...

Finn: *Reassuring her* Oh no, it's cool. *As he turned around and waved at her* Me and Jake are gonna take a look around. We'll see you in class.

Moka: *Smiled as she walked off* Okay! See you later!

Finn and Jake took a walk around the grounds, having some time to think about the academy, The Lich, and that dream Finn had.

Finn: Hey Jake, there's a lot to think about isn't there? I mean, these monsters got a long way to go if they want to make peace with humans.

Jake: Yeah but ugly psycho is like the opposite and the example of that. But what really worries me, is The Lich being here. Not to mention that dream you had.

Finn: Yeah, why would The Lich want to be here in order to be more stronger?

Then a voice somehow interrupted the two brothers' conversation.

?: *Moans* Oooh.

Both: (Finn) Huh? (Jake) What?

They looked over to the sound. They saw someone kneeling on the ground and apparently in pain. The two heroes rushed over to that someone. When they got there, they saw a girl. Even Finn recognized her from his dream. She had a light bluish hair with a ribbon tying it up in a ponytail. Instead of a school jacket, she wore a yellow sweater over a white undershirt, she still kept the skirt on though. She then looked up at Finn.

?: *Weakly* Please help.

Finn: *As he got on one knee* You alright?

Jake: Dude we should take her the infirmary.

Finn: I'm on it, Jake.

He then handed his hand to her.

?: *As she grabbed Finn's hand* Thank you.

And with that he gently helped her out up to her feet.

?: I've always had a weak body. My...chest...

All of a sudden the girl had just pressed her chest up against Finn's. The human's eyes widened and his face started to turn red. Even more when he noticed how soft her chest is.

Finn: Whoa, what are you doing?!

?: *Not paying attention as she kept pressing up against Finn* My chest feels like it's gonna burst.

Finn then tried to back away but then she pressed her chest harder at him. So Jake helped his little brother out by separating both of them with his big morphed hands.

Jake: Alright, I think my friend has enough of what you're doing to him.

Finn: Thanks man, you're a good pal.

The girl stared at Jake with frown, but focused her attention to Finn.

?: *Smiled at Finn* Thanks again for helping me up Finn.

Finn: Wait, how do you know my name?

?: *With a soft smile* We're in the same class. My name is Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me.

Finn: *Sighs* Alright, but don't do that again. Let's just get you to the infirmary.

After he said that, Kurumu let out a sly smirk on her face with Finn and Jake not noticing it, as they walked to the academy. They soon made it to the school and Kurumu was just staring at Finn. As soon as the human started to notice it, he looked at her with a confused and curious look on his face. He then feel a little bit dizzy but he shook it off, making Kurumu's eyes widened in shock.

Finn: Hey Jake, I'm starting to feel dizzy right now.

Jake: Dang, you want anything to drink?

Finn: I think an orange soda would be good.

Moka: Finn?

Kurumu then jumped as she heard Moka Akashiya's voice

Finn: Oh hey Moka.

Moka: *As she noticed Kurumu* Hm? Who's this?

Finn: This is Kurumu Kurono, she's in our class. I was just-

Kurumu: *Interrupts Finn as she ran off* Thank you for taking care of me, Finn! I feel better now, bye!

Moka: *Tilts her head* What was that about?

Finn: I have no idea.

Jake: Me neither, but I don't trust her.

Still puzzling over what just happened, Moka was walking down the hallway, while Finn and Jake had a lot to talk about earlier. As she walked, Moka kept on thinking about why Kurumu just ran off like that and why she was with Finn.

Kurumu: So you're a vampire, right?

Moka spun around to see Kurumu sitting on the railing of the hallway's stairway. She was looking down at her snide smile on her face.

Kurumu: That's at least what the rumors say, Moka Akashiya.

Moka: *Gasps* You! You were the one with Finn.

Kurumu leaped from the railing and planted her feet firmly on the ground. As she did, her skirt flew up, giving any passerby a view of white panties. Her little act drew so much of a crowd.

Guy #4: Whoa! What a beauty!

Guy #5: Did anyone just see that?

Guy #6: Who is that girl? She is so cute!

Guy #7: Look at those big boobs!

Smiling at the attention she was getting, Kurumu walked to Moka.

Kurumu: I'm Kurumu Kurono. And I am a succubus. And I have come...to declare war on you!

**_Monster Dictionary: Succubus are monsters of the night since the middle ages. The females seduces the males in their dream. _**

Moka: *Completely confused* Wha...Wait a minute! It's against school rules to give away your true form!

Kurumu: *As she pointed at her* But you're the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan! And I can't stand it!

Moka: P...Plan?

Kurumu: *Chuckles* Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student roster in this academy to completely become my slave. *As she struck a pose that made the boys drool at her* The Yokai Academy Harem Master Plan.

Moka had just sweat drops, wandering what was really going on.

Kurumu: My plan was so perfect! I should have had every guy in the academy to become a victim to my beauty from the start! *As she got into Moka's face* However, Moka Akashiya, the guys at this are dreaming about you rather than me! I'm not letting you get away with this!

Moka just felt really awkward at this kind of confrontation.

Bystander #1: Looks like they're arguing.

Bystander #2: It looks like a heated one.

Kurumu: Not only did you manage to get all the guys to be your slaves, but you managed to snatch the ideal man too!

Moka: *More confused* Ideal man?

Kurumu: *Smirks* Women all over the world would dream of finding an ideal man who is hot and powerful. And you managed to snag one who has both! That's why I've decided to prove I can beat you...by stealing Finn from you!

Moka: *Panics* Hold on! That's really stupid, Finn has nothing to do with this!

Kurumu: *Continues smirking* I heard that Finn fought Saizou yesterday, and I also saw him stand up to that weird monster. And no monster has the thought to do something like that, so what would a vampire be doing hanging out with someone like him? *As she looked at Moka* Are you just using him for food?

Moka: *Flinched at what Kurumu said* No! I'm not using him for food-

**_CRASH! _**

Everyone gasped as they saw Jake, who appeared to be bigger and muscular, with a longer tail, and his eyes are on top of his head, crashing through the roof all the way to the floor. As Jake managed to get up on his feet, everybody was in shocked to see Finn inside the dog's mouth. (It's the Jake Suit)

Both (Moka and Kurumu): F-Finn...?

Jake: Yo Finn, you alright?

Finn: Yeah but let me out for a bit, I need to tell Moka about the emergency.

Jake morphed his mouth a little so that way Finn could get out of the Jake Suit. As soon as the human did, he put on his hat, and noticed the crowd but he didn't care as he walked to Moka.

Finn: *With a serious look* Moka, we need your help! We need to get everyone out of here right now! It's an emergency!

Kurumu: *As she pressed herself against Finn* Oooooh! It's Fiiiiinn!

Finn: *In his thoughts as he's getting upset* "OH COME ON NOT THIS AGAIN!"

Kurumu: *Sweetly as she continued rubbing on him* I wanted to thank you for earlier.

Finn then have had enough of this nonsense, so he gently pushed her away form him.

Finn: *In a gentle way* Look, will you please stop doing that? It's making me uncomfortable and it's getting really annoying.

Kurumu was shocked to hear that. She'd thrown herself at him and he was rejecting her? She snarled at this. She thinks that Moka might have dug her vampire fangs on Finn in order to control him, but we all know that's not true. All the guys (except Jake) looked at Finn as if he had a second head or something. Anyone of them would want to be in Finn's position and feel Kurumu rub up against them. However, the girls thought really differently. They just blushed at the way that Finn wasn't any kind of pervert who wanted girls all up on him. Moka was relieved that Finn wasn't giving in to Kurumu's advances.

Moka: You're being tricked, Finn! Hurry up and get away from her!

Finn: *As he looked at Kurumu* Wait what?

And knowing that this will ruin her chances, Kurumu steped her game up.

Kurumu: *In a weakly voice* How awful! How could you say such mean things? *As she pretended to sway back and forth* Aaah, I'm getting dizzy again. We've got to go to the infirmary.

She swooned to the side, so that she would rest up against Finn. Finn is really annoyed by this so he had an idea.

Finn: Jake, write a note about the emergency and tell Moka to read it. Moka, once you're done reading it, bring it to Ms. Nekonome and tell her to deliver it to the headmaster.

Jake: *As he began writing it down* You got it, Finn! It should be done soon.

Kurumu: *As she was looking at Finn* Charm!

Finn's body began to act funny again.

Finn: *To himself* Wait, what's happening? Why is my bod acting weird like earlier? Could it be that girl?

Kurumu began to throw more power into her Charm. Most of the men already reduced lovesick poodles. The succubus thought she had Finn under her control, but something went wrong. Moka was unaware of what Kurumu was doing and began to worry when Finn didn't push her away this time.

Moka: *Worriedly* P-Please. That girl is dangerous Finn!

Finn didn't listen as he moved Kurumu out of the way. Instead of speaking, the human hero began singing and dancing to that embarrassing song that he wouldn't want to show anybody.

Finn: _I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man, I can shake-a my fanny, I can shake-a my can! I'm a tough tootin' baby, I can punch-a your buns! Punch-a your buns, I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun! _

Finn's mind is too tough, it can easily resist The Lich's mind control magic. All the girls including Moka and Kurumu were blushing to see that, all the guys were confused, while Jake was laughing his dog butt off to see his little brother do something like that. As Finn was about to sing the song again, Jake grabbed him and cover his mouth, and hands Moka the note.

Jake: *While laughing* Here's the note Moka, I'll go take Finn to the infirmary. Oh glob, this is too funny to see him like this. *Looks at Kurumu* And you stay away from Finn, I don't what you did but I don't like it.

_**28 minutes later... **_

Right after Moka was reading the emergency note, and handed it to Ms. Nekonome to deliver it to the headmaster, she sat on the stairs outside thinking about what Kurumu said.

Moka: *In a quiet voice* Just, what am I to Finn? Do I really want his blood? Or...

?: **No...Finn is just being manipulated. **

Moka: Wha?

She looked down to see her Rosario and it's chain levitating. From within the gem, she see's a stilted eye looking at her.

?: **It's called "Charm". It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite gender into your slave. Despite being a human, Finn was able to resist her because of his heroic mind is too strong and uncontrollable for a succubus to go through. **

Moka: What's going on? Who are you?

?: **I'm the other you. I'm using the Rosario as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche. **

Moka: *Gasps* The other me?

Inner Moka: **Listen, the succubus is a monster the seduces males. A male who kiss a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all of eternity. **

At the infirmary, Finn was on the bed sleeping while Kurumu was straddling him. The reason why Jake didn't do anything, is because Kurumu somehow knocked him out and tied him up to be sure he won't get in the way of her plan.

Kurumu: *In her thoughts as she brought her face closer to Finn* "Even my heart is starting to race but, with this kiss, the Charm spell will be complete. With this kiss, I can get back at Moka Akashiya."

She cupped Finn's face, closed her eyes, and parted her lips as she moved in to seal the kiss. But Finn was starting to wake up and noticed what's happening.

Finn: *In his thoughts* "What the hey-hey?!"

Kurumu was almost at the human's lips now. They were centimeters away from touching each other. But a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

Kurumu: *Gasps* What?

She was pushed away from Finn as she looked at him with a very angered look on his face.

Finn: *Coldly as he walked to Jake* Do you really think I would kiss someone who messes with my friends, knocking out my brother, and tries to mind control me? WHAT THE STINK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

Kurumu: *Furious as she whispered* How can this be...? Even though I made it so that he couldn't resist, he was able to overcome it! How powerful is this guy? *In her normal voice* Why...Why...do you hate me so much? Is _she_ much better than me?

Finn: *With his eyes hardend* What the heck are you talking about? Moka has nothing to do with this nonsense.

Jake: *After waking up and untied* Yeah, you should know better not to mess with Finn like that again.

**_-Music: You're Gonna Pay by Jim Johnston (The Undertaker's 2002-2003 WWE theme song) _**

Kurumu was far too angry to even listen to Finn and Jake's words.

Kurumu: And I did everything I could do for you! Even though some of the things I did were embarrassing.

Then, black appendages of some sort shot out her back. Finn and Jake jumped as they noticed it.

Both: (Finn) What the huh?! (Jake) Oh my bleep-blop!

Kurumu: Ooh, now I'm angry!

The black appendages unfolded to reveal leather wings, her nails had extended to form razor sharp claws, her ears became pointed, and a long tail with a spade-like tip stuck out from under her skirt. The two brothers' eyes were narrowed at her as they got into their battle stance.

Kurumu: *Roars as she raised her right arm to attack Finn* I'm going to destroy everyone that has anything to do with her!

Moka: Stop it!

Finn, Jake, and Kurumu looked at the infirmary door to see Moka standing there. She saw Kurumu hovering in the air to claw the human. Without even thinking, She closed her eyes and charged at the succubus.

Moka: *As she shoved Kurumu* Leave him alone!

The two brothers' eyes widened as Moka shove sent Kurumu crashing through the window.

Both (Finn and Jake): HOLY SHMOW! She's even strong in her normal form?!

Kurumu: *As she smashed through the window* Kyaaa!

Moka: *As she was running to the shattered window* Run while there's still time, Finn!

Finn: No way. I never back down from a fight.

Jake: Yeah, me neither. And what the heck is going here?

Moka: *Looks down* I'm sorry that you had become apart of this. You see that girl...is a succubus.

Finn: *Smirks* I don't know what a succubus is, *As he extends his grass sword* but I hope they're a bunch of competition.

Moka: She wants revenge on me. And in order to get it, she targeted you, Finn.

Jake: Dang. And this is exactly why we shouldn't trust her.

Kurumu: Hmph, to be thrown so far. A vampire's strength is really something.

Finn, Jake, and Moka looked at the window to see Kurumu hovering in front of the of window, with her black, bat-like wings flapping.

Kurumu: Come down here. And I'll kill all three of you together.

Finn: *With a bigger smirk* Jake, I need you to throw me at her...cannonball style. *He looked over to Moka as his blue eyes started glowing* Let me and Jake handle this milady. I don't want you to get hurt because of this nonsense.

Moka gasped as a light blush appeared on her face because of Finn's heroic words. Kurumu snarled as she saw those two talking to each other. She notice that Jake morphed into a canon and Finn got inside of him.

_**BOOM! **_

Both Moka and Kurumu gasped as Finn was fired like a cannonball, but the succubus somehow dodge from Finn's attack. But what she didn't know that Jake was with Finn the whole time, the two brothers knew she would dodge that, so the dog used his big hands to grabbed the building to launched the human back to her at full speed. Kurumu would've dodge that, but the hero caught her with a missile dropkick, sending her crashing through the ground.

Finn: *As he and Jake landed on the ground on their feet* Slamacow, baby! That was tops!

Jake: Aaaahhhh yeah!

Both (Finn and Jake): *As they exchange fist bumps with their thumbs up* Hot to the top!

Finn and Jake were laughing while they were dancing with victory, just like how they danced back at Ooo. Kurumu manage to get up and snarled at those two.

Kurumu: *Interrupting them as she flew towards them* Think you're funny, huh? I'll teach you two to fight a succubus in her own territory!

She tried to swipe Finn and Jake but they managed to dodge with ease. As she turned around, the two heroes were gone. As Kurumu was looking for them, they appeared right behind her.

Finn: *With a scary voice as he was whispering in her ear* You just mad that you can't beat our brotherhood.

And with that, Finn and Jake landed a double swift kick on the succubus' back. Kurumu cried in pain as she started plummeting back to the ground. She quickly regained herself before she crashed. She looked to see the human and the dog still standing. They looked at her with deep disappointment.

Finn: Man I thought this would be fun and all, but you stink at this.

Jake: Yeah we fought girls tougher than you anyway.

Kurumu snarled. In anger, she flew towards them again. She swiped her claws but Finn and Jake dodged it again just in time. The trees behind them were cut in half.

Moka: Finn!

Kurumu then let out an evil grin at Moka as her claws were extended.

Kurumu: Maybe...I should kill you first Moka Akashiya!

She flew towards Moka, deciding to go for the easier of the three. As Moka closed her eyes tightly as Kurumu soared at her. But Finn appeared out of nowhere and blocks Kurumu's claws with his grass sword.

Finn: Not in your life, Bat-face! *Looks behind Kurumu* Jake, now's your chance!

Jake had grabbed Kurumu's tail with his hand and threw her to the sky. As soon as the succubus was about to hit the ground, Finn had roundhouse kicked her, sending her back to the ground. Her body was now stunned thanks to Finn and Jake's brotherhood.

_**-Music Ends. **_

Finn: *While he was approaching Kurumu* Why are you doing this?

Kurumu: *With tears in her eyes* To find my destined one!

Finn: *Stopped as his eyes stopped glowing* Destined one?

Kurumu: Us succubus seek a Destined Encounter among all the men we tempt! But in order to keep our species from dying out, we must carefully choose just one man from out of many to be our Destined One! *Glares at Moka* But she got in the way of that!

Moka was saddened to hear that, Jake didn't believe every single word Kurumu just said, and Finn looked down at the ground as he took his hat off.

Finn: That's what this is all about? *As he looked back at Kurumu* You're insane!

The human then started walking towards Kurumu again. The young succubus was so terrified that she tried to crawl away. She then see's Finn right in front of her. Her body was shaking to fear what was gonna happen next. But all Finn did was just hold out his hand.

Kurumu: Huh?

Finn: Now you listen here Kurumu, if you force someone to love you against their honor. Then how could you call that a Destined Encounter? Wouldn't you prefer a man who loved you?

Kurumu: *Stares at Finn* Finn...

Looking at his offering hand, Kurumu took it and was helped up to her feet. But, she was still shaken up by the battle with Finn and Jake. She started to fall but Finn caught and carried her.

Finn: *Kindly* Just to let you know, Kurumu. There are other ways for you to find true love. Not just by mind controlling or what most people said, make your heart stronger and you'll find that guy someday.

Kurumu just stared at Finn with her mouth open. The human brought her Moka as he was prepared for something important, even Jake.

FInn: Moka, I need you to take Kurumu and get out of here while you still can.

Moka: *Worried* But what about you and Jake?

Jake: Me and Finn can handle this. Besides, this is The Lich and his skeleton army we're talking about.

Then a green explosion came trough the cave where most people comes from the human world. Finn, Jake, Moka, and Kurumu looked over to see who was responsible for this. They gasped in shocked as they noticed a whole bunch of skeletons coming to the school with The Lich leading them.

Jake: Oh grob, they're here. What are we going to do now?

Finn: *As his eyes started glowing again* We...We fight those bonehead jerks!

**To be continued. **

**Now that was hilarious and the most awesome adventure Finn and Jake. I hope you guys like this. I like to apologize for my messed up format on chapter 2 and for taking too long on chapter 3. But on the next chapter, Will Finn and Jake take out the whole army? Could Finn's horrible dream become a reality? Will the black blood keep up? Find out on chapter 4!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Adventure Time + Vampire **

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Adventure Time. Adventure Time belongs to Cartoon Network and Rosario + Vampire belongs to Funimation. **

**Chapter 4: The Army, The Chaos, and The Jake Suit **

After that battle with the succubus Kurumu Kurono, Finn the Human and Jake the Dog are now engaged with an insane war with The Lich and his skeleton army. The two brothers knows that this would happen so they got into their battle stance.

**_-Music: A Cut Above by Avery Watts _**

Finn: *Excited* You ready for this Jake?

Jake: *Proudly* I'm always ready, Finn.

Finn: Then what time is it?

Both: *As they exchange fist bumps* ADVENTURE TIME!

Finn and Jake started running off to fight against the army, leaving Moka Akashiya watching while holding Kurumu, who had been stunned from the battle against the brotherhood of the human and the dog.

Kurumu: *Worried* We can't just let them fight alone! Can we?

Moka: *Concerned* I know but Jake says they can handle this. We don't know anything about The Lich...so we have to stay out of the way.

Kurumu: *In her thoughts* "How does Moka even know what that thing? But better yet, how does Finn, his mutt, and the thing know each other? Maybe I should investigate this situation, even if it means helping out Moka, the mutt, and my Finn."

As Moka carried Kurumu back to the academy to evacuate with the others, Finn and Jake were putting their brotherhood into this hardcore event against the army. It appears that they have the upper hand. I mean with all the giant punches, slicing bones in half, elbow drops, distance spitting, and big tackles.

Finn: *As he was slicing the skeletons* Come on, this is getting way too easy!

Jake: *As he was punching the skeletons* Yeah! Whatever your plan is, it's probably worst than your last one!

The Lich did not said a word as he used his magic to regenerate his army but this time he merged a few of them to become into bigger, harder, and stronger skeletons. Finn and Jake were shocked to witnessed how much magic the undead wizard could be able to learn. But the two heroic brothers wouldn't give up on that one.

Finn: Oh my glob! You just made things easier!

Jake: I bet we could take those punks out before tomorrow comes!

Finn: Get ready to eat it!

Finn makes a high jump to kill the skeletons, but they caught his his arms without even gaining a crack on their bone bodies. Jake tried to help out but they took him down by using the numbers gained. The skeleton made a huge punch on the human, sending him down face first to the ground, then three skeletons used a triple powerbomb, sending Jake to the ground, making a huge crater like an meteor that blew up a mountain (to those of you who are WWE's The Shield fans, I thought I might used the move to impress you guys).

Finn: *Groans in pain as he got up* What the heck just happen?! It's like they barely felt something! But they got us all jacked up?!

Jake: *Groans in pain while looking at Finn* It must be because The Lich is so desperate on becoming more stronger, he must have wants to prevent us from interfering with his plan.

Finn: Yeah, it's gotta be it. *As his eyes got even brighter* Jake I have a plan.

Jake: *With a curious expression* Well what is it?

Finn: *In a serious tone* We must combine our heroic powers...by using the Jake suit!

Jake: Are you sure this will work buddy?

Finn: I don't know but we can't fail on this one. So get ready Jake, cause I'm coming right at ya!

The human started running and then jumped into the dogs mouth as he morphed into the Jake Suit. Due to Finn's training with Rattleballs, the two brothers combine has gotten even stronger.

Finn: *As he noticed their combined strength* Holy Shmow! Jake do you feel it?

Jake: Yeah it felt like we have become one tough hero.

Both: It's time to break some bones!

Finn was running to the army (Jake can't do anything because Finn can control the Jake Suit), giving them double clotheslines, big uppercuts, karate chops, leg sweeps, and roundhouse kicks sending them down in one big pile of bones on the ground. The undead wizard looked at his army in disappointment and gave Finn and Jake a look that says "I knew this would happen so I plan to use this!". He raised his arms up unleashing his magic.

Finn: *Annoyed* Dude what does The Lich think he's doing?! We beat up his army twice and he still won't give up?!

Jake: I know, right?! This is just getting more boring than our last battle but less boring than the Ice King!

Finn: Well whatever it is, I'm gonna finish this right now!

Finn's grass sword somehow appeared on Jake's arm because the human is controlling his brother's body. His sword has now gotten bigger and a little heavier but even Finn could carry it himself.

Finn: *Staring at The Lich* I'm going to make you...EAT MY SWORD!

The human started running to The Lich so that he could end this but noticed a giant skeleton block him by grabbing the two brothers with its bare hand. It must have been the same army that were defeated but now they have become one because of the undead wizard's magic.

Finn: What the?! Where did that come from?! That thing is huge!

Jake: *Worried* Oh grob, this isn't what I had in mind. Finn, was this part of your dream too?

Finn: *Remembering that awful dream* No and if it was, it should have been at the final battle.

Jake: Well we better think of something man, otherwise this could be a final battle we don't expect to happen.

As the two brothers were figuring out how to end the battle, the huge skeleton threw them down to the ground faster than a meteor, giving them more damage than ever. Finn tried to get up but they were punched so hard by the huge fist, The Lich had ordered to keep punching in order to prevent them from getting up. After giving the human and the dog 25 punches, he stopped as it saw Finn and Jake not getting up from the ground. The Lich has started laughing evilly as he believed that Finn the Human and Jake the Dog were defeated, but little did he know is that Finn was the only one to get up on his feet. He was beaten up real bad, there were bruises, scars, scratches, and a minimum amount of dirt and blood all over him even his hat was torn up.

Finn: *As he got out of the Jake Suit* Is that...the best you could do? I felt pain..worst than this...like when you...killed...Billy. (Finn's longtime hero)

The Lich looked at Finn with anger as he ordered the skeleton to kill the human. Finn was ready for this as he brought out his grass sword again to counter the attack, but unknown to him is that he heard a familiar snap that stopped his attack and the ground started shaking again. It even stopped the giant skeleton's attack as well. The human then took a look at his hand and noticed Moka's Rosario out of nowhere.

Finn: Moka's...Rosario? What's it doing here? Could this mean...?

He then turned around and noticed Moka in her vampire form, she must have came by to help him out without letting him and his brother get hurt.

Finn: *Concerned* Moka?! What are you doing here?! I thought I told the other Moka to leave while she still can!

Inner Moka: I understand that this isn't my fight but my other half hesitated to let you and Jake fight alone. I wouldn't blame her after noticing how much damaged you took.

Finn: *Knowing that she's right* But you shouldn't be here fighting in a war like this. You don't even know how capable The Lich could be.

Inner Moka: *Smirks at Finn* You're right, I don't know. But what's stopping me at this point?

As Finn was about to do something to get Moka out from getting hurt, the skeleton was raising its two fists to be able to smash both the human and the vampire, and then he manage to do so. But his fists were shaking for some reason, it was caught by Moka like it was nothing. And it was only with one hand.

Finn: *In his thoughts as his eyes widened* Oh...my...glob. How did she do that?

Inner Moka: Big and bones and you still can't be able defeat me. It's time that you should know your place!

Moka then jumped from the ground, getting herself close to the skeleton to use another roundhouse kick, forcing it to be destroyed while leaving a few bones on the ground.

_**-Music Ends **_

Finn: *As his eyes stopped glowing and widened at the same time* SHMOW-ZOW! ONE KICK AND SHE STILL GOT THAT BONE-HEAD DOWN! SHE STILL GOT SOME SKILLS!

The Lich was angry in disappointment but smiled as he stared at Moka with a look that says "Now's my chance". (Seriously, he still won't give up?)

The Lich: *As he used his mind control magic* Moka...

Moka was now in a dark void and her eyes are now green, she is now in The Lich's control despite being an S-class vampire. Finn just noticed that as he was running to the undead wizard.

The Lich: Moka...I want you to kill Finn the Human...and no one will get hurt. Do as I say...or else you will be the one to suffer the consequences.

Moka may be in The Lich's control but her personality and her heart stays within herself as she was trying to break free from his control.

Inner Moka: If you think that I will listen to a freak like you, then you got another thing coming.

The Lich: *In deep disappointment* You're as foolish as he is, are you? Then it's time that I shall make you suffer. *Laughs evily* And I thought I could count on you.

As The Lich was about to use more of his magic on Moka, Finn managed to interrupted him by giving the undead wizard a running single leg high knee (if you're a Daniel Bryan fan, then chant with me. YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!), sending him to the ground and allowing Moka to be free from his control.

Finn: Moka you alright?

Inner Moka: I'm fine. But I didn't expect that idiot was able to control me.

Finn: *As he was waking Jake up* Trust me. *He hands her the Rosario* The Lich can be one messed up wizard but he is capable of using his magic.

As Moka grabs the Rosario, she reconnected it to her choker, and returns to her innocent self again. And with that she passed but Finn caught her before she hit the ground. Jake has now awake from the damaged he has been given.

Jake: Hey Finn, what happen? Where's The Lich and that big bone-head of his?

Finn: *As he stared at Jake* Jake...we did it. The Lich is gone like...like forever.

Jake: Oh what? Dang, I knew you could beat him buddy. Even if have me by your side.

Finn: Yeah. *As looked at Moka with a smile on his face* But I did get a little help though, otherwise we would've been finished.

The two brothers then heard some noise that sounded very strange. They turned around and noticed that The Lich was melting after receiving the kick from the human. Their eyes widened in shock to see that he was melting.

Finn: What the?! Did he just melt?! Now where did that come from?!

Jake: *Feeling suspicious* Hold on i'll go check it out. I mean who knows what might happen?

Jake then took a look at what it was and when he did, he sniffed it like any other dog would do, and the he recognized what it was. He then came back to Finn to tell him what it was.

Jake: Dude it's wax.

Finn: Wax? Why would it wax when I kicked his jaw and-? Unless...unless it's a wax dummy.

Jake: A wax dummy? How could that be possible? I mean, with The Lich's magic, the army, and stuff. This doesn't make any sense.

Both: *Gasps in shock as they figured it out* UNLESS THE LICH WANTS TO SLOW US DOWN BY PLAYING MIND GAMES WITH US!

Jake: How much more does it take before we get this mission done?

Finn: I...I don't know. *In his thoughts* "But I'll make sure that The Lich won't win...cause he's going down!"

The next day came and as usual Finn and Jake were walking towards the school talking about their next plan to take out The Lich and save both dimensions while the guys was giving the human death glares. They really don't like the fact that two of the most beautiful girls at the school was hanging out with Finn. They soon met up with Moka as she told them about the other Moka talking to her.

Finn: Wait...she talked to you?

Jake: Never heard something like that before.

Moka: *Nods* Yeah. She ended up saving us, but...

Finn: But what, Moka?

Moka: Do you think that the seal is weakening?

Finn: *Shrugged at what she said* I don't know. Rosarios are actually new to me. But if the other Moka is talking to you, then maybe...

Jake: *Finishing Finn's sentence* Then maybe it could be a possibly.

Moka: *Softly* Um, if it does come down to the point where the seal doesn't work...would you still like me?

Finn: *Looks at her with a smile* Are you kidding me, Moka? You're my friend. Even if you suck my blood or challenge me to a fight, I'll always be by your side no matter what.

Jake: Nice one, dude.

Moka: *Softly* Finn...

?: Moooorrrrrning!

Finn yelps in surprised while Moka jumped and Jake turned around to see Kurumu standing in front of them.

Both (Finn and Jake): *As they got into their battle stance* Kurumu!

Moka: What now?

With a huge smile on her face, Kurumu pulled out a basket, causing the two brothers to step out of their battle stances.

Kurumu: Here Finn, I baked some cookies! Have some!

Finn then took a look at the cookies to see his own faces on them. Which caused him to blush and become unsatisfied with what he just saw.

Finn: Yeah, I think the only snack I want to eat with my face on them is my special Finn-cakes. But...uh...what's the occasion?

Jake: Yeah. Is it another one of your sick plans? Because that's the last thing we're gonna need.

Kurumu: *Blushing* Remember when I said I was searching for my one and only Destined One?

The human then started to get real nervous and had a bad feeling about where Kurumu was going with this.

Finn: W-What about it?

Kurumu: *Smiling at Finn* I've decided that it's you, Finn!

Finn, Jake, and Moka stood there like statues with their mouths opened as they heard what Kurumu just said.

All three (Finn, Jake, and Moka): What?!

Kurumu: *Bringing out a hand to her face* Oh, Finn. Even though I tried to kill you, you were willing to forgive me and now I've totally fallen for you!

She shot an arrogant look in Moka's direction, expecting people to believe that the rivalry for Finn the Human will continue until one of them wins. Jake frowns at Kurumu because he doesn't believe a word she just said.

Moka: No way! Do something, Finn!

As Finn was about to protest on what's going on, Moka then bit his neck...

**_CHUU! _**

causing him to scream in pain while Jake was wandering how blood would his own brother lose before the final battle.

Jake: This mission could take longer than I ever expect to be.

**Well I hope you guys are impressed with this chapter but get ready for the upcoming adventure for Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. Which new monster they would meet? What are the next mind games The Lich have for the heroes? Will Finn's part of his dream come true? Coming up next: Chapter 5. Sorry that it took too long but I just wanted to take a break, finding out what would happen before WWE Wrestlemania 30 (It'll be on in April 6), and reading a WWE magazine and a Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. But wish me luck on the next chapter.**


End file.
